


Happy Ending

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: After the Adventures, Gen, Growing Up, Realizations, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Some stories just don't have a happy ending





	Happy Ending

Summary: Some stories just don't have a happy ending

 

\-----

"Some stories just don't have a happy ending." Bilbo finished softly as he tucked the young faunts into bed.

"But why not?" Samwise asked, "They'd gotten back their mountain, the dragon was dead and the orcs and goblins fleeing. Why did the King and his sister-sons have to die?"

The three others looked at Bilbo just as desperate for explanation.

"I don't know." Bilbo whispered, an ache in his heart. "I've often wondered the same... I wondered why when I wept for Thorin outside his tent, I wondered why when I received news of Fili and Kili and I've wondered every night since and I have no answer but that the will of the Valor are beyond the likes of mortal beings."

Bilbo looked helplessly at the children, "Come, it is time for sleep, for dreams and wishes."

The four blinked unhappily at Bilbo's answer but settled themselves, Samwise tucking Frodo into his side on the bed they shared as Merry did the same for Pippin.

"Good night, uncle Bilbo." The four chorused together and Bilbo smiled somewhat sadly.

"Good night, boys." Bilbo returned as he left.

 

\------

 

Frodo stood before Bag-End. How long had it been since he'd been home? Only it didn't feel right, it didn't quite feel like Home anymore.

A long ago memory, one from his childhood, came forth, bright and loud, Bilbo's voice soft, gentle and sad.

'Some stories just don't have a happy ending.'

And when he was small he hadn't understood why Uncle Bilbo had ended his Adventure with such Tragedy, thought perhaps it had been lies to keep curious young faunts from wandering away from the Shire to find Dwarrows, but...., but maybe..., maybe some tales, some stories just end sadly.

Maybe some stories just end.

Frodo turned away from Bag-End, Samwise would make better use of it than he could, would fill it with little feet, laughter and joy.

And maybe Frodo's story, like Uncle Bilbo's, didn't have what one could call a happy ending, but Sam's, Sam's story would have a wonderfully happy end and maybe that was enough.

 

\----

There was a brief moment while writing this that the Durin's were going to live and then show up and make another Au happy ending but then Frodo grew up and the Lord of the Rings and I'm not entirely sure what exactly happened to tell the truth.


End file.
